Vocalizing
by KJmom
Summary: Severus is uncertain of why Harry wants him.  Harry shows him one of the many reasons.  In the same universe of A Professor's Confessions and Harry's Eyes.  Snarry, *slash* you've been warned!


**A/N: First let me reassure any of you who read Crossing Lines that I have not forgotten or abandoned it. I'm considering revamping it, but it will be finished! While I'm considering what to do with that, I needed to exercise my brain a little, so here you go. Consider it a follow up to (though not directly following) A Professor's Confessions. I own nothing... Your reviews are appreciated as they are the only form of compensation I recieve (and I love them so much). Love to you!**

Potter (as I force myself to think of him during the day) is bent over his cauldron, the simmering heat has plastered his unruly hair to his head and the fringe hangs down in his eyes. There is a shimmering layer of sweat coating his face. As most of the rest of the class, he has shed his school robes. Unlike them, however, he has chosen to wear a very white and very thin t-shirt. It's almost obscene. His beautiful chest is on display for the entire class, and many have taken notice.

Thankfully, the boy is only interested in me. I'm not sure how an earlier incarnation of myself might have felt about this, but I am only overjoyed. I often wonder what the boy sees in me, though. He is young and supple. He is muscular and fit. He is the epitome of male beauty. How is it that he finds his way to my bedchamber almost nightly? Why is it that he comes willingly to my door and in my bed?

I'm not only old enough to be his father, but my age is easily noticeable. I've never, until this point, been upset over aging. I feel that I have rightfully earned every wrinkle and I've worn them like a badge of honor. I've seen my fair share of blood and violence. I've lived my fair share of heartbreak and misery. My age, and everything that comes with it, is a testament to my wisdom. But, in his presence, I feel almost debilitated.

Aside from my age, I am also aware that my appearance and countenance aren't exactly enticing. My face isn't ugly, per say, but it is most certainly not what would be deemed attractive. Yes, I have a large nose, there isn't much I can do about that. I also have greasy hair and skin. In my defense I'm holed up in a potions class for most of the day and the rest is spent replenishing Poppy's stores. The fumes cling to my body and not only give my skin and hair an undesirable shine, but soak in and cause a rather disturbing smell. I've taken to showering the moment I enter my rooms at night in hopes of washing most of it away before he comes to me.

I lack social etiquette and have never had that certain finesse that would outweigh my physical appearance. I think what redeems me of that fact is that I am not clumsy. I do know that I am a proficient and controlled lover, something Potter has commented on several times. I can bring him to orgasm three times before allowing myself the same pleasure. I must, however, contribute some of that to his age. He is only sixteen and is usually only a few strokes away anyway.

I realize that I've been staring too long when his head tilts slightly and he catches my eye. The move is subtle enough that no one else would even know that it is me he is looking at. Those darkening eyes are only for me. It's almost as if he knows what I've been thinking. He nibbles slightly on his bottom lip and with that one tiny movement he tells me I won't be alone tonight. I mind so very little that I allow the rest of my classes study periods and work on some of my potions for Poppy. Finishing those before the end of the school day will give me a little more time to prepare for him.

X.X

By the time the light knock signals his arrival, I have showered and changed into more suitable clothing - a white button-down and a pair of black trousers. I don't usually 'dress-up' for his visits, but tonight is different. I don't plan to take him directly to my bed. We normally only converse after our physical needs have been met, but I have other plans tonight. There is a warm fire crackling in front of my couch and a bottle of red wine waiting for us. Yes, he's too young to drink, but isn't he also too young to be sharing a bed with the likes of myself? I've never considered myself a very moral man, but the few that I had seem to have gone by the wayside as of late.

I answer the door and step back enough to allow his invisible form entry. He drinks me in slowly as he drops his cape over the chair by the door. No, I'm not attractive, but he makes me feel as if I am.

"Wow, Severus," Just that, nothing else, but it's breathy enough that I hear everything he didn't say.

"We won't be adjourning to the bedroom just yet, Mister Potter, so disillusion yourself of that notion. Would you care for some wine?" He almost moans when I call him 'Mister Potter', the only thing that turns him on more is when I growl his given name in his ear as I'm pushing slowly but forcefully into him.

"Sure, but…" He follows a short distance behind me and I know where his eyes are and why his sentence trailed off. I don't have the body of a sixteen year old, but I do have a nice arse.

"No 'buts', Harry. I think I'd like to talk with you for a bit, and I'd like to do that fully dressed for once," I don't ask him if it's ok and I leave no room for argument.

"Sure thing, _Professor_," I turn in time to see the grin on his face. He loves to call me that. I know that it's for his own benefit, but it still gets under my skin. It is, in fact, part of the reason I want to have this little chat. I need to know why he keeps coming back. I'd like to know if he's just horny and looking for a quick shag, or if this might be more.

"Sit, Harry," I pour him a glass of wine and allow him time to take a few sips before getting directly to the point, "How long do you intend for this to continue?"

"What do you mean? You were the one who wanted to talk first…" Insufferable, idiot boy.

"Not this conversation, Harry, this… this relationship, if that's what you would call it."

"It's not what I would _call_ it, that's what it _is_, or I least I thought so. Do you feel differently?" He's suddenly very unsure. Adorable, kissable brat.

"I don't feel differently. I'm just realistic enough to take into consideration the fact that you are young and led more by your hormones that anything else," I take a deep breath. This is difficult to discuss, but I already feel a little lighter for having started this talk.

"Oh yes, I'm definitely led by my hormones, but that's not the only thing that brings me here, Severus. Surely you don't think that I only want you physically?" I can't help but to laugh a little at this.

"I'll admit the thought has crossed my mind, but then I wonder why you would even find yourself interested in me physically, so I start to wonder if it might not be more. It's quite the circle that my mind travels when I allow myself to dwell on our situation," Normally I would find it difficult to be so open, hence the wine and my reasons for starting before he arrived.

"I… _fuck!_ How do I even explain? Severus, you are, by far, the sexiest man I have ever known. I adore everything about you -" The wine also makes it harder to control my tongue.

"Really, Harry? One thing… Just name one thing," I expect him to have to consider my request, I'm surprised when he doesn't even hesitate.

"Your voice, it does things to me that are quite sinful. I mean there are so many things. The way your hair feels right after you shower. The way your body feels pressed so tight against me. The way you make me feel when you make love to me. The look on your face when you come. The way you hold me afterwards. You have an amazing sense of humor that I find myself able to laugh at when you aren't lashing out at me. All of that and more, but the first thing that comes to mind is your voice," I'm almost speechless, which is slightly ironic.

"My voice?"

"Oh, yes. Would you like me to show you?"

"How do you propose to do that, Mister Potter?" I'm very interested in this new development. It's not like I really _need_ another way to arouse him, but I'll take it just the same.

"Follow me," I don't resist, the wine has definitely gone to my head.

Once we are in my bedroom, he guides me to the wall and tells me not to move. He begins to talk as he's throwing off his clothes and sliding into my bed.

"Do you know that speech you give your first years?" I nod, it's the same every year and obviously he knows that.

"I think about that a lot. I wasn't distracted that day, you know? At least not from you, you had my full attention. I was copying down your every word. You captivated me in a way no one else ever had. Of course it took a few years to morph into a sexual fantasy, but I was so young then," I want to tell him that he's still so young, but now is not the time, that time may never come.

He positions himself in the middle of my bed. He is laying on his back with his hands at his sides. His legs are bent and angled out to give me a perfect view of everything he has to offer. He has a lot to offer… I take a step toward the bed but he raises one hand and shakes his head.

"Stay against the wall. Absolutely no touching. Just talk to me, Severus. Give me that speech again, deliver it the same way you always do, but perhaps a little slower and just a tad lower," He drops his hand and his gaze falls to his crotch, which is starting to stir. He looks back up at me expectantly and I comply with his request.

"_There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class…"_ His eyelids flutter and I see his body shudder as his cock begins to harden in earnest.

"_As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making…"_ I'm amazed at the way he is responding to just my voice. He's spreading his legs farther and beginning to arch slightly, seeking a friction that won't come in his current position.

"_However, for those select few who posses the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses…"_ I've never thought of this speech as sexual or provocative in any way, but my mind is slowly being changed. I'm just barely able to see a pearly drop of pre-come land on his stomach.

"_I can tell you how to bottle fame…"_ He moans and worries his lip between his teeth, but his eyes are still locked on mine. His toes are flexing and he's starting to bunch the covers in his hands. He silently pleads for more, I want to join him on the bed, put us both out of our misery, but that's not what he wants, so I continue.

"_brew glory…"_ He growls and thrusts upward so hard that his head falls back in frustration.

"_and even put a stopper in death…"_ This is the end of my normal speech, but delivering it to him, my horny, captivated audience of one, brings to mind the one time I deviated from my normal lecture. He needs more, he's begging for it with every jerky movement of his body.

"_Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention…"_ He draws in a sharp breath and once again meets my eyes. He's biting his lip so hard now that I'm worried he'll draw blood. He's panting heavily and having trouble keeping his eyes focused. His is absolutely stunning and for the first time, I'm absolutely _sure_ that it's me he wants.

"_Mister Potter…" _His body goes completely rigid as the words leave my mouth and he growls. I abandon my post by the wall and quickly step up to the bed. I know he needs more, but not much.

"_our new _celebrity_…" _As I emphasize the last word, I run one single finger quickly down his cock and he explodes.

"Oh…oh fuck _yes!" _His body bends in a manner I've never witnessed before and his come splatters his stomach and chest, some shooting far enough to run down his neck. I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life.

He recovers quickly and scoots over to make room for me. I quickly toss my clothes on the floor with his and I don't miss the desire that clouds his eyes as he watches my every movement. Yes, this boy, this man-child, wants me. I don't intend to try to make sense of it and I don't intend to question it any further. What I do intend to do is shag him rotten tonight and every other night I'm lucky enough to have him with me.


End file.
